


Together for a Lifetime-Addendum

by NeitzschesGod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitzschesGod/pseuds/NeitzschesGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the previous chapter, Dave and Jane got married. I kept it as sfw as I could, so this time I'm writing descriptive, if brief, smut. I decided against adding this to the previous chapter because these are so radically different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together for a Lifetime-Addendum

**Author's Note:**

> Second Work. It's a possible conclusion to my previous work, where the characters were married. Except this time, its smut.
> 
> ****  
> Newer schedule! I'm to do the 52 story challenge, where I create one story per week. This starts as of New Years. They probably won't be very long stories, usually 700-1000 words and will range from innocent fluff to strange and unusual smut.

Jane shimmied out of her dress. She forced dave down and ripped off his shirt so that his skinny, pale frame was exposed. Pulling off his pants, she noticed his emaciated legs were so white and hairless a naked mole rat would be confused. 

"You'll do exactly as I say," She instructed.

"I'll do whatever you want-" Jane hit him across the face with a spoon. "Shut the hell up, buster!" She hissed. "I'll tell you when you can speak. If you want a safe word, it's 'Zillyhoo hoo hoo'."

"Why do you have to use that dumbass land as a safe-" Jane hit him again.

Jane took his standard scratch shirt and ripped it to strips. She took the long pieces of fabric and tied his wrists and ankles together. She took another strip and tied a bow around his neck, tightening it. Finally, she took the remaining strip and made a simple gag. 

"You must be assimilated, Dave. How about we begin this process with a meal for you? What would you like to eat? Melons or clams?"

Dave tried to say that he couldn't talk or lick anything with a gag in his mouth, but this self fulfilling statement prevented him from doing so.

"Oh, your gag? yes, I suppose you've been complacent so far. Don't talk, and I'll let you have your cake and eat it." 

She knelt over his face and lowered her labia to meet his mouth. He eagerly began licking the front wall of her vagina. She gasped for breathe as his tongue hit her clitoris. Hearing her gasp, Dave focused more vehemently on his efforts, increasing the speed of which he voraciously ate her out. Cum was slowly leaking out of her, sweat covering her her body and slowly dropping down. Jane moaned softly and began caressing her large breasts, slowly increasing the speed of which she rubbed them. It wasn't long before Jane bent over and grunted ecstatically, cum streaming out and covering Dave's mouth. 

"Wow, look at you. I guess you can show a girl a good time. I guess you've earned a reward."

Jane stood up, cum still dripping down her legs. She turned around and sat back down again, this time with her back to his face.

"Lick." She commanded, and Dave wholeheartedly complied. She bent over and began fondling Dave's erect penis.

"How big would you say this is, Dave? By looking at it, I can see it's not huge. Probably five, maybe even six inches. Yes, this will do nicely." 

Jane made a circle with her hand and began slowly stroking Dave's cock. Not wanting to chafe his member, she grabbed a small tube of lube and rubbed her hands together. She slowly rewrapped her fist around his dick. Slowly she moved it up and down the shaft, using her thumb to rub the head. Dave grunted under Jane, involuntarily thrusting his pelvis. She squeezed his cock and told him not to move. Wincing, Dave grunted something that sounded like an agreement. 

Jane opened her mouth and lolled her tongue around seductively. Bending over, she began rubbing her tongue around his head, continuing to rub his shaft up and down, rhythmically to the tick of the clock. Finally, after several tantalizing minutes, she took the whole thing in her mouth. In and out, rubbing in tandem to the clocks tick. Each time she went down, she went down further. She kept doing this until she was full on deep throating him. The head of his penis rubbed against her soft palette, sliding down into her throat with every beat. His dick felt hot in her mouth, she could feel the blood rushing in the veins. 

Jane felt a hot feeling in her forehead, she was going to orgasm again. She grunted through a mouthful of phallus as Dave mumbled through her vulva the same effect. In a rare moment of bliss, Jane and Dave experienced simultaneous orgasm. Liquid squirted down into janes throat, which she promptly swallowed by involuntary reflex. Cum overflowed into Dave's mouth and spilled onto his face. Relaxing, they lay there for a while not moving. Eventually, they moved to the bed and curled together, neither leaving each others side in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any errors.


End file.
